Part of Their World
by iluvwitch
Summary: Normal girl gets stuck in the world of Harry Potter with a prophecy that chases her throughout but will all go as planned? And will she get home? Rate and message
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Whether I shall turn out to be the hero of my own life, or whether that station will be held by anybody else, these pages must show." – Charles Dickens

Chapter I

The cotton covers of my bed sheets seemed slightly unfamiliar as I rolled over; forced to by the fact that I had been lying on my right arm and currently had the sensation of pins and needles travelling all the way up, promptly awakening me from my rather inappropriate dream. Ow! Bloody hell, you'd think I'd learn! Wasting no time, I went to bash my arm against the wall which my bed leaned against but was strangely disorientated, when I found that it wasn't in fact there.

"Oh bollocks" I let out a shout before landing on my backside and feeling the cold floor beneath my feet.

What a minute. This isn't the carpet in my bedroom. I quickly snapped my eyes open and to my alarm I was in fact sitting on a freezing wooden floor and wearing pyjamas that were not apparently my own. How very mysterious. And weird as fuck. Clambering up off the creaking floorboards I sat back on the unfamiliar bed and looked around. Wow. Definitely weird as fuck.

The room was neither small nor large and mostly dark with a beam of light escaping from the moth bitten curtains. It seemed everything was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust, not to mention that half of the furniture was covered with white cloths, as though prepared for a re-decorating that never came. Keeping rather still with a mixture of shock, fear and anxiety, I listened to the murmurings which could be heard outside my room and observed the moving shadows that crept under the crack between the door and the rough floorboards.

"Hello" I called out in raspy whisper that I could hardly hear myself and wasn't surprised when there was no answer.

"Hello" I said a little louder and the mumbling stopped, the handle on the door turned a little, causing the whole door to shake on its hinges and let out an ear-piercing creak.

"Good morning, would you like to have some breakfast?" An incredibly old man stood, looking strangely cheerful; but then he did seem rather strange in general.

"Err … yes please" I replied, making the moment feel even more surreal with my inappropriate politeness and general calm exterior; as if waking in an unfamiliar house with OAPs was my typical Monday morning.

Following him down the stairs I was surprised to see that there was in fact no one else in the corridor, not helping my doubts of the man's sanity. Every floorboard on the stairs seemed to creak as if I weighed 25 stone, which I can safely say that I do not.

"Do you enjoy tea?" the old man questioned as he passed over the staircase without so much as a sound and I shook my head.

"No thank you, I find it rather dull" again my typical English manners won over irrational behaviour and I gave the reply one might give at a garden party or something of the sort.

"That is a shame. I find that tea is quite the thing to calm my nerves" the man replied with a smile as he disappeared into the kitchen with same vigour you would expect to find in a man of 20.

"Please do take a seat" he indicated to a chair that sat around an almost empty table, apart from a funny old yellow teapot decorated with daisies; again not helping my doubts for the sanity of this man.

It was then that I noticed three others who sat at the table and wondered how it was that I had not noticed them there before. The first was a woman with glasses that magnified her eyes till they were the size of saucers and dressed like the batty old lady with 10 cats who used to live down my road. The second was a man who did not look much past the age of 45 but seemed rather the opposite of the old man, with eyes that looked like they'd had the life sucked out of them. The last was another man with notably greasy hair - why must I be so superficial? - and a crooked nose which caused me to think of him like a rather pathetic boxer.

"So how is my little prophecy this fine morning?" the woman chirped up and gave an unnerving little snort of laughter before staring at me for several disturbing moments.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I see a girl from foreign lands. She knows our world but not as we know her. She will come to save those of good heart thought destined to fall. But when the last life is saved she must pay the price with her own.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sybil, do not harass the young lady" the old man sat down and poured tea for everyone else but me.

"Are you sure you do not want some tea?" he asked again and for a second time I shook my head; even more sure of my answer than before.

"Do they have tea where you're from?" the woman questioned excitedly and I nodded slowly, not sure whether this was a joke or not.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" the second man suddenly burst out during the silence.

"Me? Tell you" I stared back baffled at his outburst. "You mean to say that none of you know why I am here" I continued and stood up with weak legs.

"Well I …"

"Oh shut up Sybil" the man with the crooked nose interrupted the woman harshly whilst I simply stood there.

"Please sit down my dear" the old man acted calmly but I was no longer in good temper.

"No I will not sit down. Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?" I demanded and they all sat there silently in their own little daze.

"What is your name?" the old man persisted quietly and I reluctantly sat back down.

"Isabella Hartwell" I replied, unsure whether I should be answering the question truthfully.

"It's good to meet you Miss Hartwell. I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Sybil Trelawney, Sirius Black and Severus Snape" he indicated to each person as he spoke.

At this a thousand images and words rushed into my head, every one seeming so familiar it overwhelmed me and I grasped my forehead in pain. The memories twisted and turned so that I could hardly follow a single one but simply observe as they flashed past, a new one every fraction of a second.

"I … I … I know you. I walked with you all … once upon a dream" I did not realise I had said these alien words until I heard them outloud and I struggled to gain control of my tongue again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tell us where your last memory is" the old man ordered as he paced back and forth, no longer the calm person he was but a few moments before.

"I was …" I struggled to remember anything in the hazy fog that covered my mind.

"It was New Year's Eve 2011 and I was … yes I remember I was watching the fireworks in front of the London Eye" I smiled at the peculiar memories that were coming back. "And the last thing I remember is passing out on somebody's doorstep" I frowned in confusion.

"My doorstep" Sirius snapped and I could only smile dreamily. "Sirius Black's doorstep, aren't I a lucky bugger" I let the dreamy state envelope me and sat quite happily for a few moments before shaking it off again.

I was having hallucinations, going mad. Maybe I was dead. Maybe I had curled up and died like a tramp in the cold of the night. But if I was, why was I in this strange world of Potter and co. I'd never had dream like it before. Everything seemed very real. And if it was a dream or hallucination or whatever, how come I am able to evaluate it with a sane mind? At least I think I am of sane mind.

"Miss Hartwell, can you hear me?" I snapped out of it as Dumbledore called out rather harshly and I blinked several times.

"Yes, I hear you very well" I snapped back with a stern look that was not entirely intended and the old man almost jumped back in surprise.

"Where's Sybil?" I only now noticed that Professor Trelawney was no longer in her seat.

"She tends to forget her foresights not too soon after she has them so we thought it might be best to get her back to Hogwarts, before she realised the real seriousness of this situation" Dumbledore explained and I nodded, pretending to understand what he was saying.

"Isabella, you have been in a quite unreachable state for nearly half an hour now" he continued in a gentle tone and I blinked at the absurdity of it all.

"But I only zoned out for a few moments" I replied defensively and he shook his head.

"Professor Dumbledore, I hate to break it to you but I think I trust myself better than a stranger … of some sort" I gave him an angered look as he poured himself some more tea. "I can understand that" he nodded confidently and I frowned.

"No professor, you don't understand. I've … I have read about you, seen you acted out on a silver screen. I'm a muggle. Oh what am I talking about? In my world there is no muggle or magic. There is only fiction and reality. And you sir, are fiction" I finished my ranting and slumped back down in my chair.

"I'm afraid I do not follow"

"Of course you don't follow. Everything; all this" I indicated to the room and the three men, "in my world this all part of a … a storybook, a fairy-tale. Not a myth, all of this is written in books, everything is described to the perfect detail. Well, most of it anyway" I sigh inwardly and stare at my feet.

"You mean to say that you know, your whole world knows us, even the individuals" Snape finally said something.

"Especially as individuals" I urged them to believe me but all seemed lost.

"Prove it" Sirius objected and at this I felt tongue tied. It was like the words were on the tip of my tongue and I just couldn't get them out. After the moments of opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish, I admitted "I can't. A higher power forbids me" again the words were not my own and as they escaped I clasped my hands over my mouth.

"Curiouser and curiouser" Dumbledore exclaimed as he sipped his tea and I smiled at the familiar words. At least some things don't change. "Please excuse us Miss Hartwell" he got up and the others followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After ten minutes of waiting and watching as the tea slowly got cold, the three returned but did not sit back down.

"Miss Hartwell, we have come to the conclusion that until we find a way to get you home, you will be in our custody. It is essential that you try your best not to be too conspicuous, as I fear that Lord Voldemort would no doubt use your apparent knowledge for his own purposes. You will attend Hogwarts in the New Year and until then we will have to find someone willing to take you in" Dumbledore finished and I stared.

"But for now you must forgive us as there is an important event Severus and I must attend" Dumbledore interrupted me before I could speak and with that he disappeared.

"So what exactly is it that's so important?" I grunted whilst Sirius continued to stare at me with suspicion in his eyes.

"You're really not from around here are you?" he observed and I shook my head, biting my lip not to give him a piece of my mind.

"The Triwizard tournament, the final task starts in no less than five minutes" he mumbled, checking his watch as I stood up.

"The final, are you sure?" I started to panic and held out my hand.

"Give me your coat" I demanded, not sure what exactly it was I was going to do.

"Where are you going?" the man seemed more intrigued than worried as he handed me the scruffy old thing.

"I don't know" I exclaimed as I put it on hastily and reached for the door.

The instant my hand turned the doorknob I suddenly felt a spinning sensation, my surroundings becoming blurred and I got the feeling that I was being sucked up by a vacuum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Looking around wildly, I see I am on a silent street in a little village, with not a soul in sight. I step carefully toward a small churchyard and with the sleeve of Sirius' coat brush away the dirt that covers a small sign that's almost hidden by the trees.

I quickly stifle my gasp as I read the words "Little Hangleton" written in emerald green paint and crouch down on my knees as I cautiously glance around. I have to get to that bloody creepy graveyard. Wait a minute wont old Voldy be waiting there? But what about Harry and Cedric? What about them?

I ignore this last thought as I hear footsteps and squint into the distance where I can see a hooded man leaving a house.

Almost stumbling over in fear, I stupidly scramble up a rather large oak tree that stands just behind the gate of the cemetery. I hardly breathe as the hooded man passes under me and I know full well what is going on. Following his direction into the graveyard, I shuffle along the branch of the hopefully strong tree, sort of as if I were riding a horse – attractive I know.

"Any moment now master" I hear the man's creepy words as we both wait in anticipation, me straddling a tree branch, him … holding a Voldemort mini me. Now is not the time for wit. Now is the time for bravery. This is the opportunity you have been waiting for your whole life.

As I shuffle along the branch a little further and then there is moment where everything slows down and things go horribly wrong.

Harry and Cedric appear out of nowhere from below me. I am too busy to care however as at this moment the branch chooses to crack and then snap under my weight.

"KILL THE SPARE" I hear the shout as I begin to fall and a green light comes flashing towards me, before I land painfully on my butt and hear myself scream like a crazy person. Swiftly scrambling to my knees I stand in front of the two now probably injured boys, somehow trying to convince "he who must not be named" that I was not afraid.

"I will not let you hurt them" I declared in my striped pyjamas, bare feet and oversized black coat.

"Who are you?" the horribly dirty rat-man surprised me as he stared in bewilderment, not currently trying to kill me I might add. Hold it in for God's sake woman; this is not the time for jokes.

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." I couldn't hold it in but as I heard an enraged cry, I soon regretted it.

Quickly grabbing Cedric's hand I pulled him away from Pettigrew and waited for the shouts but instead heard nothing at all.

"It's Harry I want, I'll deal with them later" there was that familiar shriek and I was almost relieved by it.

"HARRY DON'T WORRY ABOUT CEDRIC" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"I WILL GET HIM BACK TO HOGWARTS; SAVE YOURSELF" I continued to be doubly sure as I tugged him through the cemetery.

"I CAN'T" I heard the panicked cry of Harry and Cedric stopped dead in his tracks.

"We have to go back and help him" he whispered urgently and went to go back in the opposite direction. "The man will kill you Cedric" I angrily whispered back as I tugged him the other way.

"He tried once and he'll do it again. And besides Harry is the boy who lived, who currently happens to have the portkey back to Hogwarts within reaching distance" I indicated calmly.

"We need that!" Cedric pointed out, bursting my bubble.

"I have a plan, trust me. I've saved you once and I'll save you again" I replied, attempting confidence and failing miserably. I'd already had a whole bunch of miracles today, one more couldn't hurt.

Dragging Cedric through the streets of Little Hangleton with no idea where I was going, was about as surreal as it got; especially knowing the history behind the place.

"Where are we going?" Cedric questioned as I weaved through alleyways, pulling him with me and holding his hand so tightly I thought it might have broken by now. We both stopped dead as we saw the sparks of green and red that flew up into the sky, breaking the darkness that seemed to loom over Little Hangleton, if only for a few moments.

I stopped staring as I caught sight of figures, fast approaching us from both sides and screamed, desperately looking around for a way out. The only way was ahead and as Cedric took out his wand, I ran forward and opened the gate to house that Peter had left.

The Riddle house loomed over us and for the hundredth time that day I grabbed Cedric's arm, this time violently pulling him to the door, which in my panic I tried to knock down, resulting in a rather sore shoulder and a hardly damaged door. Looking around one last time, as if I knew what would happen next, I held out my hand for Cedric to take and as soon as he did I grasped the brass doorknob and felt the same whooshing sensation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was unbelievably satisfied when my feet once again touched solid ground and I could feel Cedric's hand was still holding mine. I kept my eyes closed tightly to shut out the noise that echoed in my ears.

What was that terrible noise?

I eventually opened my eyes to see a crowds and crowds of people cheering and clapping as me and Cedric simply stood there before I collapsed to my knees in relief.

"Oh thank you God" I prayed out loud as people started to spill onto the grassy field where we had arrived. Looking up I saw Harry escape from the teachers' supervision to embrace Cedric who seemed in a daze to it all.

"I'll see ya round Cedric" I smiled as I caught Dumbledore's eye and he nodded in approval and I sprinted towards him.

"Take me back to Sirius, before anyone gets a good look" I muttered to him and he chuckled fondly before apparating himself and I back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why so anxious to be back Miss Hartwell?" Dumbledore questioned innocently as I gratefully took off the now even filthier coat.

"I don't want to be known as the freak that turns up in her pj's, falls out of trees and regularly escapes the Dark Lord" I grinned and stopped him before he could ask.

"You'd better be getting back to Harry now, I have a … feeling he needs you" neither of us seemed surprised by my saying this as Sirius rushed in.

"What is …"

"Sorry Sirius; got to go, see you around" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as there was a pop and he disappeared.

"Strange man" Sirius sighed as I laughed then handed him his jacket and strolled back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

During the next week Sirius began to talk to me more and I in turn began to feel less anxiety around the man; that is until the strange visitors started to arrive.

The first was a couple accompanied by Dumbledore who happily introduced them as Remus Lupin and "Tonks". I had taken a fascination in them both, specifically Tonks, as they did me, or rather Remus did, intrigued no doubt by my ridiculous back story.

According to Dumbledore I was "the great granddaughter of his best friend's brother" and I'm living here "because my whole family was eaten by dragons" …. Yeah he's a comedian all right. Sirius was pretty happy for a while when they were around but it ended pretty soon after they had left; I was offended.

The second visitor arrived at 4 in the morning so I was not at ease when I came down for breakfast and there was a man with one large creepy glass eye and mad hair looking at me, not that I'm superficial or anything.

This went on for several days, the list of members getting longer and my patience running extremely low.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up again to the unfamiliar bed and rolled over to face the window where the daylight was creeping in under the door then opened a reluctant eye and was certainly surprised to see four eyes staring back.

"AAAAHHHH" I screamed as I jumped out of bed, grabbing the dressing gown that I had been given, as I promptly ran out of the room.

"SIRIUS, SIRIUS, THERE ARE …" I was cut short as I ran into another one of them in the corridor.

"GINGERS!" I shrieked hysterically and the boy shrieked back at me before I fled.

"Sirius, Sirius there are strangers in my room" I panted as I shut the kitchen door behind me and lent against it for my own peace of mind.

"OH sorry" I was caught my surprise for the third time that morning as I saw that Sirius was not alone at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, they must have got the wrong the room" the woman sympathised and patted my shoulder before rushing away to tell the boys off.

"You really need to start telling me when people will be coming Sirius" I started angrily and gave him a less than playful punch on the arm to stop his unceasing laughter.

"Oh GINGERS" he did a pathetic impression of me before wiping his eyes and noting it "priceless".

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Arthur Weasley" the man interrupted before I hit Sirius again and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Isabella Hartwell" I replied hastily and shook his hand without hesitation but was confused when he looked from me to Sirius and back again.

"Oh I'm the err …. great granddaughter of Dumbledore's best friend's brother" I tried to cover it up hastily.

"Her whole family was eaten my dragons" Sirius finished for me and Mr Weasley simply stared as Sirius smiled and I pretended to look grievous.

"Well … I'm … I'm very sorry to hear that" he replied and before taken another slug of tea.

"Now apologise" we all heard the final shout of Mrs Weasley before she came in with a cheerful smile and ushered in the two identical intruders.

"Well? What have you got to say for yourselves?" Mrs Weasley prompted them as they stood there with their heads hung in false shame.

"We're sorry" they said simultaneously before looking up wickedly as if to say this won't be the last time.

"Did you hear her scream?" Sirius chuckled and the boys bent over laughing with him.

"Sirius, Sirius" the twins simultaneously squealed before all three screamed "GINGERS!" and laughed again. I blushed incredibly before rushing out of the room in a rage of anger, embarrassment and panic.

Well I guess I should have expected that since they are the Weasley twins, laughing at others is their job; stupid J.K. romanticising two of the most annoying, oh god damn-it.

I stopped thinking my unpleasant thoughts as I bumped into the boy from the stairs who I had screamed at.

"Oh err sorry about a minute ago Rr … rrr" I tried to call him Ron but found my tongue wouldn't co-operate and spent several moments trying to get it working, looking like a crazy person in the process of course.

"Ron" the boy looked at me as though I might gobble him up any minute, cowering like a child.

"Ron, I'm Isabella Hartwell but you can call me Izzy. And tell your brothers to keep out of my bedroom" replied triumphantly and quickly went back to my room.

"Oh hello" the youngest Weasley child stood in my bedroom with the bushy-haired girl not far away and I was momentarily gobsmacked.

You have to be kidding me.

"I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself and I only just stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Nice to meet you I'm Isabella Hartwell but call me Izzy" I replied then turned to Ginny with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh and I'm Ginny Weasley" she gave a little laugh to which I did not reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a couple of days later and I sat in what could hardly be called a living room since it was absolutely filthy and the seating obviously not designed for anyone who didn't have straight spine of a rich gentleman or lady.

I sat on my back on the carpet with my legs up on the low couch and my long, now untidy, hair spread out behind me.

The whole house was quiet and everybody just moped about as if they had had the life sucked out of them. Even Mrs Weasley looked like she could do with a cup of tea, not that she hadn't had plenty already.

My stream of pointless moaning thoughts were interrupted when there was the sound of footsteps and I propped myself up on my elbows as the door opened and Sirius walked in.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you were in here" he was the moodiest of them all and I jumped up as he went to leave.

"Well I didn't think I was that bad" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room and sat him down.

"Why so glum, chum?" I enjoyed being the light-hearted one for once but my win was slightly decreased by the fact of the man's genuine sadness.

"It's Harry's birthday" he sighed and held his head in his hands, whilst I was now silent, regretting that I'd ever asked.

"I can't even give him a present or a letter" he continued and I gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder.

"Oh he'll be fine; probably. And anyway moping about isn't going to help anything so … go and be useful. Harry will …" I was stopped short again by my stupid tongue which seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment.

"Can you really tell?" Sirius didn't finish the question but I nodded in mutual understanding.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?" he asked with desperation in his eyes. I looked at the poor man and fought the alien words that were already trying to force themselves into my mouth.

"I … I will always try" I settled for that then quickly left before I came out with anything else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waiting for his arrival was like waiting for paint to dry; it just couldn't come soon enough. It's not that I'm a huge fan or anything; it's just that everyone else is. When it's not "isn't Harry brave?" it's "Oh poor dearest Harry" and "I just wish I could help him" normally followed by a few tears; specifically from Ginny. But hey who am I to argue against them? Fictional characters. The only people I now live with, but fictional characters all the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sit on my bed in the early evening, browsing just one of Hermione's many books; she is hardly interested in them when Ron is around and they sit in the next room, Hermione wittering away with the occasional dozy comment from Ron. I smile at Ginny as there is a particularly loud screech from the next room and we both giggle slightly, that is until we hear the hushed shouts of "Harry".

I glance over at Ginny who looks slightly pale at this then with a slight smirk I continue to peruse the book's contents.

"Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Isabella Hartwell" Hermione announces as she comes in, and Ginny jumps out of her seat then back down again.

"Hi Harry" Ginny lets it out and I watch, very much amused as Ginny tries to hide her eagerness towards him.

"Hello" I eventually put in and now notice that Harry has been staring at me for several moments.

"Call me Izzy" I attempt to break the awkward silence as Harry continues to say nothing then promptly leaves the room. I look down guiltily and pretend to be very interested in Hermione's book as Ginny stares at me, waiting for an explanation that doesn't come.

"Where's Harry?" the two identical carrot heads appear in the room in a very theatrical style and I cannot help but scowl as they look around noisily.

"Didn't you get a good enough look last time?" I snap whilst trying my best to ignore them, not doing as well as Ginny however.

"As a matter a fact no, do you mind showing us round?" one twin asks, taking great delight in my annoyance.

"Yes I do mind, bugger off" I order and at this they disappear, only to appear again a moment later, even closer to me.

"Oh for goodness sake" I stand up and go to leave with an exasperated sigh.

"Somebody's very touchy George" I hear Fred from behind me, causing me to snap back around with a very un-amused expression.

"I think you're right Fred" the other twin replies and they both stand waiting for my response.

"You should probably go to see Harry now" I remind them, only just regaining the strength to hold myself back.

"Harry!" they both exclaim and I hold the door open for them as they march out.

"I haven't forgotten" one of the twins added as I am about to close the door.

"Forgotten what?" I ask curiously, suddenly intrigued by him, at which point he apparates again and is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME! AND MERLIN KNOWS I DIDN'T GET ANY HELP FROM HER DID I? 'SAVE YOURSELF HARRY'! WELL I WOULD IF I BLOODY COULD" I listened to Harry's frequent shouts from the next room and was strangely amused to hear myself mentioned, despite the bad light I was currently being put in.

"I SUPPOSE YOU AND HER HAVE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVENT YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -" I tuned into another shout and couldn't take it any longer.

"Bloody Hell will you shut up" I yelled through the wall then winced as I heard angry footsteps.

"Oh I'm sorry – was I disturbing you my ladyship?" Harry argued viciously as they barged into the bedroom, Ron and Hermione trailing behind silently, Hermione with tear-tracks down her cheeks.

"Oh for goodness sake" I grabbed some tissues and shoved them in her face before Ginny took over.

"And you!" I pointed at Harry in an accusing manner, "I put my butt on the line to save you".

"Well you didn't do a very good job" he argued back and I looked around for support before realising that I hadn't exactly told anyone about what happened. In fact I hardly even explained to Dumbledore, never mind all this lot.

"Well … what do you suppose would have happened if I wasn't there huh? Because I can tell you Harry. I've seen it, read it a million times" I was surprised when I was even allowed to speak the words but soon realised it would have been better if I had said nothing at all.

The whole room stopped to stare at me as if I was mad, which come to think of it, was probably exactly what it looked like. Hermione and Ginny sat with wide eyes whilst Ron gawped like a fish. I now noticed Fred and George had appeared at the door and judging by their expressions had heard just about everything. Harry's face was worst, crumpled like a child's and biting his lip furiously.

"Sorry; I … I shouldn't have said that" I stammered, wishing to be anywhere but there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat at the dinner table with a bored expression and a lack of appetite.

"Aren't you going to eat any more Isabella?" Sirius asked like a pestering parent and I shrugged in dismissal.

"Have you met Isabella Harry?" he continued to look at his Godson who nodded without a word.

"Why has she been staying here?" Harry questioned afterwards with suspicion and spite, whilst altogether ignoring my presence.

"Her family, they were…" Sirius trailed off and looked at me to continue.

"Eaten by dragons" I swiftly finished his sentence with a little genuine sadness and heard the gasps that sounded all around the table from those who did not already know.

"Oh Izzy, I'm so sorry. You should have said something" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny nodded feverishly in agreement.

"Well at least I'll never be spoilt" I noted quietly before realising that it was very inappropriate considering I was supposed to be an orphan.

Which come to think of it I sort of am. Well having your parents living in another world is pretty much the same as having none at all.

I look up to see the mixed expressions of the people at the table. Sirius is glaring at me with as much seriousness as he can manage, all adults look absolutely horrified and everyone has a strong look of disbelief in their eyes.

"Will you excuse me?" I get up from the table after a moment's hesitation then add "Thank you for the delicious meal Mrs Weasley" before calmly exiting the room.

As soon as the door is closed I sprint up the stairs towards my room before realising that it was no longer a place I could be alone and kept climbing the stairs.

I reached the top floor and glanced around nervously, my eyes already filled with shameful tears, blurring everything in sight. I then noticed the door in the ceiling, which supposedly leads to the attic.

Only just jumping up high enough I pull it down, stairs extended out of the door and without a look back I went up before slamming the door up behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The room was pitch black apart from a single gas lamp that flickered restlessly in the darkness, making the room seem more frightening than before. The place was filled with old furniture and velvet drapes in cardboard boxes but the main attraction being a giant crystal chandelier that sat partly broken and covered in dust on the creaking wooden floor.

I glanced down at my bare feet and saw millions of tiny shards of glass scattered around me, all glinting in the light of the lamp. I bent down and noticing a particularly large piece of glass, picked it up without thinking.

For a split second I stared at it in my palm as the glass seemed to become incandescent, pulsating between my cold fingertips.

Suddenly the wave of pain hit me and I dropped it, covered in my blood, my palm with a large weeping gash and I let out a little gasp as it stung relentlessly.

"Watch out Isabella" a dreadful voice echoed through me and I screamed before falling to my knees, crying harder as tiny shards of glass pierced my tender skin. The room was still empty but the words lingered around me, suffocating me. I couldn't breathe, I was choking. Grappling at my neck I let out another cry.

"Izzy" a gentle voice sounded above me and I looked up to see one of the twins standing there with a look of panic.

"Help me" was all I could manage before my whole world went dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My hand still aches and as I flex my fingers the scar starts to burn causing me to let out a muffled cry.

"She's awake, Mum she's awake" there were voices all around me and I only just managed to force open an eye to see Mrs Weasley at my bedside, softly holding my good hand.

"Isabella dear, can you hear me?" she asked and I let out a rather croaky yes before trying to sit up.

"Give the girl some space" one of the twins ordered as the crowd of people in the room all craned their necks to get a good look at me. As I sat up in bed I noticed it was not just my hand that was wrapped in bandages but also both my knees.

"You'll have a few scars there for a while but they'll disappear soon enough" Tonks tried to comfort me before getting up and helping Mrs Weasley to push everyone out the room.

I look at my bandaged knees and was once again close to tears when there was a pop and one of the twins was sitting on my bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, taking my bandaged hand in his but I wasn't listening.

"How long was I up there?" my voice quivered unsurely, my hand growing hotter as he traced the scar with his fingertips.

"We hadn't seen you for hours and were beginning to get worried when we heard the screams" he replied quietly with a blank expression.

"It's not the first time I've lost track of time" I mumbled, remembering my first day in this world when Dumbledore had said I had been unreachable for at least half an hour.

"What happened?" he finally looked up at me and I was transfixed by his unusually serious blue eyes.

"I … I don't know" I broke my gaze and stared down at our hands, mine frail and wrapped in blood-stained bandages, his large and rough, cradling mine like a baby bird. In a moment of weakness I let a single tear escape my eyes and watched as it rolled down my cheek then fall silently onto the bed sheets.

"Fred?" I guessed which twin it was and he nodded.

"Can I have a hug?" I no longer cared about people's opinions and as several more tears followed the first, I tentatively wrapped my arms around him before he did the same and we stayed like that for a brief moment before breaking apart in an awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

It was reasonably early in the morning and as I pressed my ear to Harry's bedroom and listened hard for any signs of movement. Nothing. Good. I was tempted to give an evil cackle as I carefully opened the door but it might have been a bit a giveaway. Tip-toeing into the room I looked over at the empty bed where Harry had been less than ten minutes ago and quickly scampered over.

Where is it?

Where is it?

I checked the trunk which had nothing of interest, before scrambling under the bed where the dust was thick and I desperately held my nose, willing myself not to sneeze.

But as I was about to reverse back out, something caught my eye.

Invisibility cloak; you are mine!

I grabbed it and promptly ran from the room, quietly closing the door behind me.

I chuckled inwardly at my own amazing sleuthing ability before skipping down the stairs, shoving the cloak into my old bag as I did so – technically not mine but Mione lent it to me until I was no longer a tramp with no proper clothes.

I was also wearing the jumper that Mrs Weasley had knitted for me which was notably too large, and a pair of old jeans which Dumbledore had brought be on one of my first days here.

As I caught a glance at myself in the mirror, I realised that I did look quite the picture – picture of a madwoman that is.

"Good morning, good morning! We've danced the whole night through! Good morning good morning to you and you and you and you!" I pointed at the sombre faces that sat around the breakfast table as I sang before I went to grab myself something to eat.

"Why all the long faces?" I asked, pretending that I wasn't aware of what was going on.

"It's my court hearing today" Harry replied miserably whilst I continued to raid the cupboards.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine" I said brightly, giving Sirius a very obvious wink.

"Oh btw is there any way that I could maybe tag along" I gave a little nervous smile as the table went silent and I sat down with a glass of apple juice and some sort of weird looking biscuit.

"Tag along?" Mrs Weasley questioned and I nodded with enthusiasm.

"To a court hearing?" Mr Weasley also looked confused.

"Btw?" Tonks seemed more interested in my strange way of talking.

"By the way" I prompted and there was a large ooh from most of those sitting at the table.

"Absolutely not, the ministry of magic is not a good place for an impressionable girl like you" Sirius argued suddenly and I turned with a look of pretend shock.

"ME? Impressionable? Honestly, I don't know where you get these ideas. Have you been hanging around with those twins?" I babbled and went to get another biscuit.

"Joke all you want, you're still not going" Sirius snapped, standing up and getting another cup of tea.

"But Harry needs me there, don't you Harry?" I didn't wait for his likely to be miserable answer. "And I haven't left this bloody house in weeks" I finished spitefully and Sirius grabbed my arm before pulling me out of the room.

"Isabella you're not going and that's the end of it" he ordered angrily and I felt my face go red.

"You can't tell where I can and can't go! You're not my father" I jabbed him accusingly but still refused to raise my voice higher than a whisper.

"Well I might as well be since you're staying in my house, eating my food and interfering in my business" he roared and I was taken aback. "Go to your room" he sighed tiredly and I obediently climbed the stairs.

"Tell Harry to arrive early for the hearing" I muttered before continuing up the spiral staircase.

Bastard.

As soon as I heard the door slam behind Sirius, I changed my direction and began to descend the stairs in silence.

Creeping to the front door I grabbed the pair of chunky black boots that I had been lent and sat on the stairs, tying the laces and trying my best not to swear. I looked up when I heard voices and quickly reached into my bag for the cloak, before hastily covering myself with it.

"Right, well … see you later then" I heard Harry's voice then footsteps ascending the stairs and quickly stood out of the way so as not to be bumped into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As we left the house, them walking two steps ahead, me lagging behind, I almost screamed with joy for the feel of fresh air on my face. London. My London.

Ok maybe a slightly younger version of my London but London all the same.

I twirled on the spot and skipped and danced all the way to the station, where I watched amusedly as Mr Weasley talked excitedly about ticket machines whilst Harry gave less than enthusiastic replies.

As we reached the ticket gate I now realised that perhaps I had not thought this through. Glancing around at the people watching, before realising I was invisible, I clumsily climbed over one of the out of order ticket turnstiles things, only just managing to get over.

Oh bollocks.

There was the sound of the closing doors and without a second thought I sprinted down the platform to the nearest carriage.

"FUCK!" I shouted as my arm got caught in the door and I scrambled to push the doors part with my foot before the tube started to move. People in the carriage all looked around in bewilderment, except Harry and Mr Weasley that is, who were sitting silently looking worried.

Once we got off the underground I once again faced the terrors of the ticket machine but eventually got through and caught up with the indecisive pair.

"Here we are" Mr Weasley indicated to an old telephone box and I gave a little squeal of delight.

"After you Harry" Mr Weasley smiled but Harry had obviously heard me and looked around before stepping in and I hastily followed.

As Mr Weasley came in I realised I might have overestimated the size of the phone box and pressed myself into a corner, trying to take up the least space possible. I hardly listened to the female voice as I stood holding my breath and sucking in my gut. As the box started to move I felt nervous and tried my best to convince myself that I wouldn't get caught. After a minute or two we stopped and the door opened, allowing me to breathe again which I can safely say I was grateful for.

"Wow" I whispered, standing beside Harry who's face showed equal awe.

"This way" Mr Weasley said and we both followed, or rather Harry followed whilst I stumbled along in a daze.

I kept my distance as Harry gave in his wand and we continued down the endless corridors to a lift where I was again forced into a tight squeeze next to Harry.

We got out after several floors and I realised that we were going to Mr Weasleys office, which sounded a little less than fun but a continued anyway.

I stood outside the office waiting for the running to begin, checking the clock every few seconds.

"Merlin's Beard!" I heard Mr Weasley yelp and followed them as we all sprinted down the corridor.

Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together.

I sang in my head as we got in the lift and got out not too long after.

"Go on" Mr Weasley panted as we reached the courtroom and I pushed in front of Harry to get in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat on the floor beside Harry in the Courtroom, still covered in the cloak and still bored out of my mind. Things were not as exciting as you think when you already know what's going to happen. Dumbledore and the Minister were currently having a very heated conversation whilst Harry and everyone else were practically silent.

"Yo Harry" I whispered and saw the boy's eyes widen but he remained silent. "Don't look to your left cause I'm right beside you and if someone sees me I am in deep trouble" I continued whilst the judges whispered in reaction to something I hadn't been listening to.

"Izzy is that you?" Harry muttered whilst still obediently looking straight ahead.

"Yeah and sorry I had to borrow your cloak for this one" I murmured as another polite argument broke out. "Look Harry, I'm here to reassure you. I'm sorry I left you to the death eaters in Little Hangleton but you have to believe me when I say that I knew you would survive. And I know you will come out of this alright too" I smiled even though he couldn't see it, but was mostly ecstatic at the fact that my tongue had allowed me to say so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry and I walked slowly down the road towards 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Do we have to walk so fast?" I moaned as he glanced back at me.

"You're going to have to go in sometime" Harry smiled chirpily.

"Yea well I still don't like it" I muttered miserably and took out the invisibility cloak.

"Here" I handed it over to him regretfully, "And sorry I didn't ask".

"That's ok" Harry replied, tucking it under his arm as the house appeared and we reached the door.

"You know maybe they'll be too busy congratulating you that they won't notice" I suggested hopefully as I knocked on the door.

"Harry, Isabella, get inside quickly" Mrs Weasley beckoned us in and we gratefully stepped into house where voices could be heard shouting all over the place. "IT'S OK; I'VE FOUND HER, AND HARRY'S BACK!" Mrs Weasley shouted and there was a loud rumble of feet that did not help my nervous feeling.

"Izzy where have you been? We've been so worried. Harry how did it go? Is everything ok?" Hermione questioned relentlessly as we came into the kitchen, followed by Mrs Weasley.

"Charges were dropped" Harry beamed happily and I suddenly felt out of place.

"I knew it" yelled Ron and I took this opportunity to sneak away.

"Isabella?" I heard Sirius' voice behind me as I crept up the stairs.

"Hello" I smiled weakly and turned around.

"Isabella, I …I" he began but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Sirius, really I am. Please don't be angry at me" I felt like a child as I looked down at my not matching socks.

"Isabella, I'm not angry, I was just worried." he trailed off and I looked up in silence. Full of uncertainty I approached him then in a moment's decision, hugged him tightly and refused to let go.

"I can't stay here forever you know" I whispered hoarsely and he gently hugged me back.

"I know" he replied, his voice unreadable.

"You should go back in and congratulate Harry" I ordered and smiled one last time before running up the stairs to my bedroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I didn't sleep well that night. My unfamiliar bed felt out of place as ever and the sound of Hermione's light snoring and Ginny wispy breaths sounded louder and louder in my mind the later it got. I didn't fit, didn't belong. I wasn't wanted. I was changing things and not necessarily for the better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am standing on a street full of green smoke. There is Sirius on his flying motorbike. He looks young; carefree. He beckons to me and I run to him but cannot catch up. When I next look up he is gone and I am standing in front of the Old Riddle House.

There is screaming.

So many screams.

I am walking along an endless corridor with countless open doors. I approach one and there is an old couple and a man dying on the floor. They all scream for help and as I back away, I see that above the door there are the words "Tom Riddle, Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle" scratched into the wall. I stumble backwards then run to the next door.

"Hepzibah Smith" is scrawled above the door and there is a woman weeping inside. "HELP ME!" she cries and tries to grasp at my clothes. I push her away and continued to run down the corridor, but the screams only get louder.

"James and Lily Potter" is above the third door and I can make out Lily's dying words above all the noise. I look in and I see them both, weak and hardly able to move. "Look after Harry" Lily reaches for me and I start to run. "12 Filthy Muggles" is written above the next door and I do not stop to look inside.

"Edgar Bones", "Caradoc Dearborn", "Benjy Fenwick", "Frank and Alice Longbottom", "Marlene McKinnon", "Dorcas Meadows", "Gideon and Fabion Prewitt".

I passed more and more familiar names as I carried on. "Bertha Jorkins", "Frank Bryce", "Cedric Diggory". I stopped and peered into the dark room. There he was lying dead in the middle of the graveyard. No, no! I panicked and stumbling backwards. "Sirius Black" I started to cry as I watched Sirius falling into the veil. "Amelia Bones", "Emmeline Vance", "Florean Fortescue", "Igor Karkaroff", "Mrs Abbot", "Albus Dumbledore".

I stare at the old man falling further and further away, a tranquil look on his face, the only person not screaming. Dragging my eyes away I crawled a little further.

"Octavius Pepper", "Charity Burbage", "Alastor Moody", "Rufus Scrimgeour", "Gregorovitch", "Bathilda Bagshot", "Gellert Grindlewald", "Ted Tonks", "Dirk Cresswell", "Dobby", "Fred Weasley", "Remus Lupin", "Nymphadora Tonks", "Colin Creevey", "Severus Snape".

"No! No! Why are you doing this? Remus? Tonks? Fred? Speak to me Fred!" I scream as I shake his body violently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Speak to me, speak to me" I heard myself murmur as I began to awake from the nightmare. Sitting up in bed I realise I am sweating and my face is hot to touch. It is then that I feel the tear tracks beneath my fingertips. I look around; there is no one else awake. I am alone.


End file.
